


Splash of Pink

by CamsthiSky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Brief Bruce cameo at the end, Family Fluff, Gen, Pranks, Tumblr Prompt, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamsthiSky/pseuds/CamsthiSky
Summary: Dick wakes up to chaos, which is normal. What isn't normal is that Damian is sleeping in his bed and his other siblings are Up To Something.





	Splash of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: 76. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you” with PLATONIC Dick and Damian
> 
> I was going to write angst, but it somehow turned into fluff while I wasn't looking.

“Damian,” a voice mock-whispered. There were snickers to accompany it, and Dick, who wasn’t even the target of the voice, was finding himself a little annoyed. Because he was having a great nap after a hard day of training with Bruce and Damian. Unfortunately, the voices did _not_ give up. _“Damian.”_

Damian mumbled an irritated, “Leave me alone, Todd,” and snuggled— _snuggled_ —closer to Dick’s warmth.

Dick’s eyes snapped open, because he didn’t quite remember falling asleep with Damian in his bed. That meant Damian had willfully—probably, since the kid was a pretty light sleeper and wouldn’t have tolerated any carrying—slipped into Dick’s room and then into his bed to snuggle. Which was a little weird, since usually it was only Tim that sought out Dick’s comfort in sleep, but Dick didn’t mind. If anything, it was sweet.

“Dickiebird’s awake,” the voice murmured, another voice just a soft laugh in the background.

“That’s what we were trying to avoid,” someone else argued, and it finally clicked in Dick’s brain who else was in his room. His siblings. All four of his siblings were in his room, one of them sleeping peacefully and the others trying to wake said sleeping sibling for some unknown reason.

“Do we abort?” Tim asked when Jason just snickered at his argument. “Jason, seriously.”

“None of this is serious,” Jason told him, and Dick looked over to see a giant grin on his brother’s face, Cass trying to hide her own behind him. “That’s why it’s called a prank.”

Dick’s stomach dropped. “What did you three do?”

“Stop blathering like idiots and let me sleep,” Damian said suddenly from right next to him. “Otherwise I’ll set Titus on you and leave you to his mercy.”

When Jason, Tim, and Cass quieted down immediately, Dick just stared at them, waiting for the shoe to drop. They didn’t do anything, just looking at each other and leaving, and Dick couldn’t help but wonder what they’d even planned on doing.

Or did. Because Dick finally took a moment to look around the room, and his breath caught. They were all so dead the moment Alfred caught wind of this.

His room was bright pink. _Pink._ He hadn’t noticed it before, but pretty much everything was some shade of pink or purple on it somewhere, streaks of paint and marker _everywhere._ Not even the clothes peeking out from the open closest door were spared. If Dick’s room looked like this, he wondered if Damian’s room was similar.

If it was, Jason and Tim didn’t have long to live, and it wouldn’t be because of Alfred.

“Uh, Damian?”

“What.”

“You need to wake up,” Dick said, still kind of in shock—It was _his stuff_ , and Jason, Tim, and Cass weren’t going to get out of this without retribution, “because I can’t do this without you.”

Damian’s brow scrunched up in confusion, and he peered up blearily at Dick. “Do what?”

“My room.”

It took a moment, but then, it clicked, and Damian looked _thunderous._ “If they touched _anything_ in my room, they are going to _pay._ It’s _mine._ ”

Dick hummed, sitting up. Damian followed him upright, rigid, tense, and looked about ready to march to Bruce and send everyone to their—maybe physical—deaths. Before Damian could fling himself out of the bed, Dick nudged him.

“Before you tell Bruce and Alfred,” Dick said, a wry grin playing at his lips, “what say you and me team up and see what we can accomplish?”

Damian stared at him a moment, but then he relaxed, realizing what Dick was getting at. “What did you have in mind?”

“I have a few things up my sleeves,” Dick said, grin growing by the second, and Damian matched him with a smirk.

Oh, their siblings were in for it now.

* * *

 

The very next day, Bruce woke up to World War III being fought just outside his door. He turned over, pulled a pillow over his head, and went back to sleep. Alfred could deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm still accepting prompts on tumblr (I am literally bored to death bc of my reduced work hours so these are very entertaining and have given me all sorts of inspiration for new stories). Check out my tumblr:
> 
> camsthisky.tumblr.com


End file.
